October 10, 2014 Smackdown results
The October 10, 2014 Edition of Smackdown was a televised Professional wrestling show by the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 7, 2014 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. This was SmackDown's 15th anniversary show. Summary SmackDown's 15th Anniversary Celebration went down in epic fashion thanks to a huge 15-Man Tag Team Match, several big surprise returns and an explosive “MizTV” encounter between John Cena and Dean Ambrose! SmackDown's very first General Manager, Stephanie McMahon, kicked off the blue brand's historic night before being interrupted by two other former SmackDown GMs, Theodore Long and John Laurinaitis. The one-time rivals picked up right where they left off, as both men tried to outdo one another by proposing a series of match ideas fitting such a monumental night. In the end, the tag team matchmaking master himself, Teddy Long, eventually came up with the idea for a history-making 15-Man Tag Team Match featuring Sheamus, Jack Swagger, Mark Henry, The Usos, Los Matadores & El Torito versus Damien Mizdow, Cesaro, Bo Dallas, Gold & Stardust, Slater Gator & Mini-Gator. Adam Rose and his Rosebuds soon joined the party, only to have one of the principal owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon, place the leader of The Exotic Express in an impromptu match against Kane. The decision left the partying Superstar looking glum and the three former GMs dancing with glee. After making it clear prior to the contest that he's not a Lemon or a Rosebud, Kane chokeslammed Adam Rose and handed him his first loss in WWE. WWE's Director of Operations then dismantled the Exotic Express one-by-one as a frightened Bunny barely hopped away unscathed. With Paige standing at ringside holding the butterfly-emblazoned title in her arms as if it were her baby, Divas Champion AJ Lee defeated the British beauty's best friend, Alicia Fox. The Diva of Tomorrow attempted to inflict a post-match beating on the victorious AJ, but The Black Widow fought off her former “frenemy” and her new foxy friend before skipping off to safety with her coveted title in tow. With The Authority's Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury standing guard at ringside, Seth Rollins outlasted the high-flying Kofi Kingston after delivering a devastating Curb Stomp to The Dreadlocked Dynamo. Despite a valiant effort by his decorated opponent, Rusev's commanding size and strength proved to be too much for Dolph Ziggler to handle as the Intercontinental Champion fell victim to The Super Athlete's Accolade submission. Following the non-title showdown, the hulking Superstar offered an angry response to The Rock's electrifying attack earlier in the week before challenging Big Show to a match this Monday night on Raw. Fresh off of The Rock's stunning Raw return, SmackDown showed exclusive footage from after Raw, in which Triple H and The Great One relived some of their legendary SmackDown showdowns in an electric backstage encounter that left us feeling more than just a little nostalgic. With former SmackDown General Manager and WWE Hall of Famer Booker T joining the announce team at ringside, this momentous 15-Man Tag Team Match descended into chaos, resulting in bodies strewn around the ring. Eventually Sheamus delivered a Brogue Kick to Damien Mizdow amid the carnage, allowing Team Teddy's Jey Uso to hit the Samoan splash for the victory. As a result, Teddy Long got the last laugh over John Lauranaitis, earning the distinction as the greatest SmackDown General Manager ever with the victory. A special SmackDown 15th Anniversary edition of “MizTV” didn't disappoint as The Miz kicked off his talk show by announcing that John Cena and Dean Ambrose's contest at Hell in a Cell will be a Contract on a Pole Match! Despite The Awesome One's attempts to instigate a fight between the Cenation leader and The Lunatic Fringe, both quarreling Superstars worked together to dispose of the self-proclaimed Hollywood movie star. After the unstable Ambrose hit a double-arm DDT on the egotistical host, the 15-time World Champion put an exclamation point on SmackDown's 15th Anniversary Celebration with an Attitude Adjustment on an unsuspecting Ambrose. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Tyler Breeze defeated Xavier Woods *Dark Match: Adrian Neville defeated Sami Zayn *Kane defeated Adam Rose (1:00) *AJ Lee defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Paige) by submission (1:19) *Seth Rollins (w/ Joey Mercury & Jamie Noble) defeated Kofi Kingston (3:33) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Dolph Ziggler by submission (6:59) *'Team Teddy' (Sheamus, Mark Henry, The Usos, Los Matadores, El Torito & Jack Swagger) defeated Team Johnny (Goldust, Stardust, Heath Slater, Titus O'Neil, Damien Mizdow, Bo Dallas, Cesaro & Mini Gator) (18:42) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & John Cena defeated The Authority (Kane & Seth Rollins) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery A meeting of former SmackDown General Managers 10-10-14 SD 1.jpg 10-10-14 SD 2.jpg 10-10-14 SD 3.jpg 10-10-14 SD 4.jpg 10-10-14 SD 5.jpg 10-10-14 SD 6.jpg Kane v Adam Rose 10-10-14 SD 7.jpg 10-10-14 SD 8.jpg 10-10-14 SD 9.jpg 10-10-14 SD 10.jpg 10-10-14 SD 11.jpg 10-10-14 SD 12.jpg AJ Lee v Alicia Fox 10-10-14 SD 13.jpg 10-10-14 SD 14.jpg 10-10-14 SD 15.jpg 10-10-14 SD 16.jpg 10-10-14 SD 17.jpg 10-10-14 SD 18.jpg Seth Rollins v Kofi Kingston 10-10-14 SD 19.jpg 10-10-14 SD 20.jpg 10-10-14 SD 21.jpg 10-10-14 SD 22.jpg 10-10-14 SD 23.jpg 10-10-14 SD 24.jpg Rusev v Dolph Ziggler 10-10-14 SD 25.jpg 10-10-14 SD 26.jpg 10-10-14 SD 27.jpg 10-10-14 SD 28.jpg 10-10-14 SD 29.jpg 10-10-14 SD 30.jpg Team Teddy v Team Johnny 10-10-14 SD 37.jpg 10-10-14 SD 38.jpg 10-10-14 SD 39.jpg 10-10-14 SD 40.jpg 10-10-14 SD 41.jpg 10-10-14 SD 42.jpg 10-10-14 SD 31.jpg 10-10-14 SD 32.jpg 10-10-14 SD 33.jpg 10-10-14 SD 34.jpg 10-10-14 SD 35.jpg 10-10-14 SD 36.jpg Cena gave Ambrose an Attitude Adjustment on “MizTV” 10-10-14 SD 43.jpg 10-10-14 SD 44.jpg 10-10-14 SD 45.jpg 10-10-14 SD 46.jpg 10-10-14 SD 47.jpg 10-10-14 SD 48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #790 at CAGEMATCH.net * #790 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events